


Always Respect Your Coach

by boomboom3818



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Discipline, FC Barcelona, Naughty Step, Real Madrid CF, Spanish National Team, Spanking, Time-out, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/pseuds/boomboom3818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andres swears at tata martini during a training season so victor decides to punish him for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Respect Your Coach

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is fake the only thing that is real are the characters 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment once you have read this tell me how it was

Andres Iniesta has been acting up in training lately answering back to coaches not listening or talking to the coach but today was the final straw when he andres swore at Tata Martino that's when Victor Valdes knew he had to do something about it so he locked everyone in the changing room and gathered everyone together. What victor had planned to do was spank andres in front of the team. Victor still had his goalkeeper gloves on so all the team gathered around his bench with tata standing at the front. Victor grabbed andres by the wrist and dragged him over his lap and pulled his shorts and pants down and started to spank him  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
"victor please stop" andres pleaded but victor continued SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
"andres if you are more quiet this will be over quicker" that's when andres shut up SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANk  
"these are your last few" the tears where falling down andres face SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
"all done stand up and face my locker hands on head time out" andres did as victor asked. Victor stood up and went over to andres and stood beside him and started talking to the team "if any one of you talk to a member of staff at Fc Barcelona the way andres spoke to tata this is what will happen to you" he said tapping andres deep red bottom and andres jerked away from him "do you understand" then a group of voices followed "yes victor we understand" victor smiled "now andres pull up your pants and shorts and without moving from that spot turn around and face the team I believe you have something to say to tata" andres obeyed the order he turned round looked at carles he could see how disapointed carles was with him then andres says to tata "I am sorry for my language towards you I will accept what ever punishment you deem fit"andres looked at the floor "apology accepted andres victor has given you a good punishment and you will never talk to anyone like that again" then I tell tata "I promise will never do that again" I look at victor "andres when we get home you are getting a mouth soaping and your grounded for the rest of this month and all of December and no FIFA or Xbox or Playstation or PSP or tv for the rest of this month and all of December" then I started pleading "please victor I will be good please no mouth soaping" victor silenced me with a look "too late andres your getting a mouth soaping now get out and wait for me by the car" andres scampers off down the hall I say goodbye to everyone and go out to the car and unlock the car me and andres get into the car. 

The drive home was silent once we pulled up outside the house andres got out of the car and walked over to the front door and unlocked it and went straight to the kitchen and got the warm bowl of water ready I went upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed andres toothbrush a face cloth and a bar of soap I come downstairs andres is bent over the sink his shorts and pants dropped to his ankles with the wooden spoon sitting beside him I walk over to him and check the water tempature I lay all the stuff at the side of the sink I dip the face cloth in the water and then rubbed it against the bar of soap "lets see if we can wash that dirty language out of you mouth" he turns his head to face victor and opens his mouth  I start making sure to give him a throughly good mouth washing then I take his toothbrush wet it and scrubbed against the bar of soap "spit andres" he spat into the sink then looked at me "please no victor no more" he gave me the puppy eyes "sorry andres you know what happens open up" he opens his mouth and start to scrub his teeth and gums with the soapy toothbrush "nearly finished andres spit" he spits "open up and keep this between your teeth" I say and I insert the bar of soap "close your mouth" he closes his mouth and I take the face cloth and I wet all the other side of it and run it over andres bum making sure his butt was soaking because wet bare bottom spanking really hurts I take the wooden spoon dip it in the water making sure it was very very wet and I start to spank his bottom.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"Give" I put my hand in front of his mouth and he drops the bar of soap into my hand "good boy" he rinses his mouth out with water and mouth wash and I dry his bum gently with a hand towel "go up to your room and sit on the naughty step I will be up in 5 minutes and while you are sitting there I want you to do some reflection time" he nods and puts on his pants and shorts then walks away up the stairs I put the soap into the bin and the cloth into the washing basket and the toothbrush in the dish rack after I cleaned it I drained the water away I went upstairs and andres had done what I asked him to do he is sitting on the naughty step in the corner I go over and kneel in front of him and I take his hands away from his eyes and place them on his lap and ask him "what did you do wrong today to get corner time a mouth washing a spanking and naughty step time andres"it takes a few seconds for andres to answer but he said "I swore at the mister" victor nodded and said "and what was naughty about that" andres was crying "I..I..wasn't sup.. suppose t..to" victor brings andres into his arms "it's okay it's all over all forgotten everything is going to be okay let's go get some cream on your bum" andres lays on the bed and I go get the soothing cream then I pull down his shorts and pants and apply the soothing cream then put his pants and shorts back on and I tuck him and I tell him "I'm proud you took your mouth soaping like a big boy and we will repeat this if needed to ok now get to sleep love you" I kiss him goodnight and leave the room.

The next day Carles comes over with Xavi. Andres is still asleep upstairs "morning xavi morning puyi" i say as i yawn "morning victor" xavi says we walk into the kitchen "do you want orange juice xavi puyi" puyi says no but xavi says yes so i take two glasses out of the cupboard and pour some fresh orange juice into them and hand one to xavi   
"thanks vic" xavi says as i hand him the orange juice "how did the mouth soaping go" puyi asks "went great gave his mouth a soaping with a face cloth and a toothbrush and then i told him to hold a bar of soap between him teeth while i administered a bare bottom wet spanking naughty step time then I sent him to bed" I inform xavi and puyi then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs it was andres he was finally awake he has his Barcelona pyjamas on "morning victor xavi puyi" he nods and yawns "morning andres how you feeling" xavi asked andres "I feel like someone is burning my backside my bum is still roasting victor washed all the dirty language out of my mouth" he informs xavi "good you deserved it" puyol said and put his hand forward and ruffles andres hair "I know I did can I get a glass of orange juice please victor" andres says with a smile "of course you can andres lovely manners" I hand andres his juice "fresh and cold just the way you like it kid" I kiss andres on the forehead "puyi" andres suddenly says "what is it andres" puyi looks at andres with an eyebrow raised "I'm sorry for disappointing you yesterday" andres says while looking down at the counter "look at me andres" when andres didn't look up carles tilted his head up with his hand "I was very shocked by your behaviour and disappointed but I sure it won't happen again" carles told andres sternly "andres" andres looked into carles eyes "yeah" andres said with a frown "apology accepted" carles said with a smile "thanks capitan" andres said as he bounced away happily and left the kitchen but then popped his head round into the kitchen "victor can I wear my barca shorts today because I can't wear trousers it hurts too much" he requested "yeah sure kid" I say with a laugh and andres is away up the stairs then I look at xavi "what are you two doing today" I asked him "nothing we just came over to see you and andres what u doing today" puyi asked "I'm not doing anything I'm taking the stuff andres is not allowed to use because he is grounded anyway I can't go anywhere" xavi gives me a look "how" he asks "andres is grounded" I tell him "I'm going to invite some of the Spanish boys round here it is pre season afterall pepe is is in Spain" puyi raises an eyebrow "what about andres"he asks "I was going to lock him in his room but I have that play pen over there I am going to place him in that until all the catch up with all the boys end then andres might learn his lesson" puyi then smiles and laughs "you have good discipline techniques vic" I laugh when carles says that and then I hear andres coming back down the stairs when he enters the kitchen he is wearing an Fc Barcelona strip which says on the back FUENTEALBILLA 8  
"andres I am having some of the boys round tonight and since you are grounded I will place you in the play pen so I can keep an eye on you" andres frowns "when can I get out of it" he questions "you will get out of it at 9pm I will take you upstairs and put you into your pyjamas and put you to bed" andres pouts "why do I have to go to bed at nine       o'clock" andres does the puppy eyes "because you have been a naughty boy and you will go to bed at that time until January 1st 2014"

7pm......I am about to put andres into the play pen "andres come on over here" andres walks over "hands up so I can lift you up" he lifts his hands up and I lift up and place him in the play pen I lay him on his back and give him a small barcelona ball "behave yourself tonight or we might have to revisit what we did in the dressing room do you understand me" andres nods "andres big boys use words are you not a big boy do you need me to put a diaper on you and give you a dummy" I look at him with an eyebrow raised "no victor I don't need that i am a big boy I understand " I ruffle andres hair "good boy" I complimented andres.

7:30.......Everyone has arrived   
Pepe Reina  
Iker Casillas  
Xavi Hernàndez  
Carles Puyol  
Gerard Pique  
Cesc Fàbregas  
Sergio Ramos   
Xabi Alonso  
Alvaro Arbeloa  
David Villa 

I lead them through to the living room "hey vic what's andres doing in the play pen" Iker asks "everyone sit down I will tell you what happened" everyone sits down and I start to talk "andres swore at the mister in training" Iker looked over to andres and said "andres I am very disapointed to hear this I would expect better from you" andres bows his head "so I spanked him in front of the team and staff when we got home he got a mouth soaping and a wet bare bottom spanking plus naughty step time and he is grounded from using technology until January 1st 2014 and he is grounded until January 1st 2014" I look at andres "andres stand up in the pen and pull down your shorts and pants and show everyone your spanked bottom" andres did as he was told "you deserved it andres" pique tells him and andres mutters under his breath "you deserve to be hit over the head with a brick" and victor heard him somehow "Andres Iniesta we do not talk to people in that manner apologise now" andres refused to apologise "that is it I have had enough of your sour attitude I am calling del Bosque" I snapped "no no victor Gerard I am sorry for what I said" victor then walks over to andres and yells "your a little crap" and kicks the play pens which breaks then he walks out the room puyol then stands up and says "I will deal with victor" and pepe and Gerard and xabi and alvaro and david and Sergio followed him. Cesc then ran over to andres who had banged his head and it was bleeding and he was crying xavi ran off to get a wet cloth and a first aid kit while iker picked andres up and laying him on the down couch telling him everything is going to be okay cesc was holding his hand xavi returned with the wet cloth and first aid kit xavi handed it to iker and iker got to work gently washing the blood from the cut then putting the bandage around his head and then cesc lifted him and they went out to the car they would need to go to the hospital to get andres some stiches the cut was not deep but it wasn't shallow but it needed medical attention so cesc sat in the back with andres while iker drove and xavi sat in the front with iker.

In The Kitchen......Victor began to cry pepe came over to him and gave him a hug victor dug his head into pepe's shoulder and cried pepe rubbed soothing circles on victors back "shh shh everthing is going to be fine" victor shook his head "no it isn't I should never have done anything like that to andres in all the years I have never snapped at him I hurt him I put him in hospital" carles then started talking "listen xabi, sergio, alvaro, David, Gerard go home if you want" Gerard shook his head "nope I'm not going home" xabi then made a sympathetic face "listen boys me Sergio and alvaro have a meeting with mou tomorrow so I'm really sorry we would stay if we could but.." carles cut xabi off "listen lads it's alright I understand" carles then looked at David "you staying David" "of course I..." his phone then started to ring he answered it "puyi listen one of the kids have took unwell I need to go home and deal with it sorry" carles waved him off "it's ok lad go deal with your family" David pulls carles into a one armed hug and then did the same with Gerard. Carles came over to pepe and whispered into his ear "take victor upstairs and put him to bed" pepe responded "ok" and takes victor upstairs puyi and Gerard stay downstairs and clean everything up.

In The Hospital....Andres got his stitches and xavi got a text  
Puyol:I'm stayin at vic's tonight ok see you in the mornin make sure andres is ok

Cesc and iker are sitting beside andres xavi comes back over and shows them the text cesc taps xavi on the shoulder and says "listen xavi I have to go the wife text me told me the little one is crying for her daddy and is refusing to sleep so I have to go" xavi smiles at cesc and pulls him into a hug and then iker does the same and cesc leaves. Xavi places andres in the backseat of the car they start driving and iker says "andres you can stay with us tonight if you want" andres nods "gracias iker gracias xavi".

The next afternoon andres returns back home and is greeted with welcome arms by victor "I am so sorry" victor apologises "apology accepted victor" and from there on in victor and andres continued to be best friends andres always looked out for victor and victor always looked out for andres.

                         The  
                             End      


End file.
